Don't Tell
by yourpurplesocks
Summary: Canada tell England that he's now dating France and England demands to know how it happened.


"You WHAT!" exclaimed the furious Englishman.

"I- I said... I'm dating France..." muttered the shy Canadian looking down at his twiddling thumbs.

The Englishman just stood there in shock, his hands plastered on the table as he stared at Canada, wide eyed. He still couldn't quite process the information in his mind. It was something that just didn't register. Why would _anyone_ want to date that... that... Frog!

He finally closed his eyes, realizing he was making Canada more nervous than he already was. He sat back down on the couch and crossed his arms. "So?"

"So what?" Canada asked looking up without moving his head.

"So? How did this happen?"

Canada's eyes went wide and his cheeks went a deep shade of red. "Uh well, you see..."

A FEW NIGHTS AGO

Canada was just sitting at home enjoying a nice freshly made meal of pancakes and maple syrup. He was tuned into the T.V. watching some American channel with some strange show called "The Real Housewives of something or other".

A fluffy white polar bear was lying beside him trying to get some sleep, but he was soon woken up by his master petting his head. "Why does America make shows like this? It doesn't quite make sense to me, Kumagoro."

The polar looked up at him. "Who're you?" it asked.

"I'm Canada," he said with a disappointed smile. He sighed and flipped off the T.V. to lay back and enjoy his pancakes. It wasn't long though, before he heard a knock on the door. "Hm. Who would be visiting me at this time of night?" he asked Kumajiro before standing up to get the door.

He turned the doorknob and opened it a bit and peeked through the crack. "Hello?"

"Bonjour," was the flamboyant reply.

Canada opened the door all the way and stared at France, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. "F-France? What are you doing here?"

"Well you see," he started, "I suddenly had the urge to see mon cher's face and came right over." He had a happy smile on his face. "I hope I'm not disturbing anything."

Canada just stared for a few seconds out of shock. Realizing what he was doing, he shook his head and said, "Non, of course not. Come on in, it's chilly outside."

"Merci."

The two of them went inside with Canada shutting the door behind them. France took off his shoes and jacket and placed them in the closet. Canada led him into the living room where they sat down on the couch, Kumajiro between them.

Canada still couldn't believe that France was there. Hardly anyone noticed him, let alone visited him at his house. It also didn't help the fact that Canada had always had a crush on the man. Even when he was younger he had had an attachment to him, but he couldn't quite understand why. He also had no idea why France had given him up to England so easily. Oh man, he was starting to get himself depressed. He scrunched his eyes and looked back up at France who was petting Kumajiro. "I-is there anything I can get you?"

"No, it's fine Canada. I just wanted to see you," he said cheerfully.

"Oh, I see." Canada said, looking back at the coffee table. He picked up his plate of pancakes again and began eating it. _Can he really mean that? Did someone put him up to this_? he asked himself as he absently placed pieced of the syrup covered quick bread into his mouth.

"Oh, Canada, you have some syrup on your cheek," France said, pointing to it. "Let me get it."

Before Canada even realized what France was doing, he had taken his chin gently in his hand, moved his head slightly and licked the syrup off. A deep shade of red covered the Canadian's cheeks. He placed a hand on the cheek France had licked and stared at him wide eyed. France just had a smirk on his face.

"You know, Cana, you can be really cute sometimes."

Canada's cheeks went an even deeper shade of red and he placed his plate of pancakes back on the coffee table and clasped his hands tightly together in his lap. "Wh-why do you say that?" he asked without making eye contact.

Kumajiro had decided he had seen enough of this and jumped off the couch to go to another, safer, room in the house, leaving the two of them alone on the couch with nothing between them. France took advantage of this and slid closer to Canada. "Because it iz true, mon chere," he said placing an arm around Canada's shoulders.

Canada's face, getting redder still, was now hidden behind his hands. Was France coming on to him? Not that he minded! But, it was still embarrassing for him. He was completely speechless and just wanted to disappear into the couch.

France, who was smiling, whispered into Canada's ear, "Let me see your face s'il vous plaît." He put one hand on the ones covering Canada's face and pushed them down while his other had grabbed hold of Canada's chin and moved his head so that they were face to face and kissed him. Lightly at first but it soon got deeper and more passionate. France's hand was now holding onto the side of Canada's face and he was slowly leaning forwards with the intention of pushing Canada onto his back.

However, Canada soon regained his senses and as soon as the kiss broke, he pushed France back and covered his mouth with his hands, his cheeks were a deep shade of red. "Canada? What's wrong?" France asked.

Canada looked down and to the side and muttered something.

"What was that? I couldn't hear."

More mumbling.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"That was my first kiss!" Canada blurted and grabbed a pillow, hiding his face behind it.

France just stared for a few moments before a light pink blush appeared onto his cheeks and said, "M...Mignon!" and throwing himself on top of Canada.

"And, uh, that's what happened," Canada said, finishing up his tale.

England just sat there, hand clasped, eyes closed, and eyebrows furrowed. He seemed to be deep in thought about something. Finally, he ordered a servant to some over. "You, tell the military to co-ordinate all missiles and fire them at Paris."

"E-England!" Canada shouted. "You can't do that!"

"Bloody hell I can't."

"France hasn't done anything wrong! Please leave him alone!" Canada pleaded with a worried look.

England thought for a moment after looking at Canada's face a sighed. "Never mind. Cancel the order," he said, waving his hand at the servant.

Canada's face lit up. "Thank you, England!" he said going up to him and hugging him.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He said, looking away as if he didn't care.

Canada let him go. "Thank you again," he said just before looking at his wrist watch. "Ah, I have to be somewhere in five minutes! I have to go, I'll see you later," he said waving to England and closing the door behind him. He slumped against it and breathed a sigh of relief. _Well, that's settled. But there's no way I could tell him what happened after that. Then he really would send missiles after France..._ he thought to himself, a light blush on his cheeks as he went down the hallway.

BACK TO A FEW NIGHTS AGO

"M...Mignon!"

France was now on top of Canada, kissing his cheeks. "You know, Cana, I can do a whole lot more than kisses. I can make you feel good in a whole different way," he whispered into Canada's ear. A shiver went down Canada's spine while his hands clenched the couch cushion. His eyes were squeezed shut and he was blushing madly.

France's lips had travelled down from his ear to his neck where he was now kissing and sucking. Canada let out a moan as France's other hand began going up his shirt and toying with him there. France's other hand was in Canada's hair and found its way to Canada's oh-so-sensitive curl. As soon as France tugged on it, Canada's eyes flew open and let out a loud moan. His eyes shut again and he bit his shirt's sleeve as more moans escaped his throat.

The hand that was up Canada's shirt was now far lower and undoing his pants. Using both hands now, France pulled down Canada's pants and Canadian flag boxers, leaving his erection exposed. "Oh my, isn't this a lovely sight," he said before taking hold of it and rubbing the tip with his thumb and leaving marks all over Canada's chest with his mouth.

Canada was trying his hardest not to moan loudly but that ended when France inserted a finger. He began rubbing it against Canada's walls while rubbing and lightly squeezing his erection. Canada's knuckles turned while from clenching the couch cushion and his legs tensed up. He moaned again and curled his toes as another finger was inserted and also began rubbing.

"F-France..." he said, breathless and looking through one half open eye through fogged up glasses. "Pl..please..."

"Please, what mon chere," he said in a playful tone.

"I... I want it..."

"You want what? I can't give it if you don't say what it is," he said teasingly.

" I want... I want... your cock," he said, closing his eyes again and breathing heavily.

"Are you sure?" France asked with a smirk.

Canada nodded quickly a few times. "Alright then," France said taking out his two fingers and unzipping his own pants. He pulled them down showing his own erection and leaning forward slightly. He poked Canada's hole, inserting just the tip in order to tease him some more.

Canada bit his lip and moaned, "More..."

France moved in a little more.

"More..."

A little more went it.

"Please, I want it all!" Canada said exasperated.

"As you wish," France replied and pushed it all in quickly. Canada's back arched and he let out a rather loud moan then settled back down as France got into the rhythm of moving back and forth. After moving in and out a few times he told Canada to turn over. The Canadian did as he said and flipped over. An opaque liquid was already dripping from him and onto the couch. France began his rhythm again and on one particular thrust he did it harder than the others and hit a certain spot. That made Canada cry out in pleasure. "So that's your sweet spot, huh? Want me to hit it again?" he asked seductively. Canada could just nod his head.

France smirked and hit the spot a few more times before Canada managed to say, "I'm gonna... I'm gonna...!" The opaque liquid came squirting out of him followed by a low moan. France himself was also close to his peak.

"Cana, I'm gonna cum," he warned. Canada nodded. France thrusted a few more time then let himself go inside him. He removed himself from Canada and flipped him over again so they could see each other's sweat soaked faces. France lay himself on top of Canada and gave him another passionate kiss.

As they calmed down, France asked, "Did you enjoy it?"

Canada nodded his head.

"Good." He gave Canada a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"France, can I ask you a question?" Canada asked, looking over at the Frenchman and now lover.

"Anything,"

"Why did you give me up to England all those years ago?"

France hugged his waist and flipped them so that Canada was lying on top of them. "You really want to know?" Canada nodded again. France grinned and said, "It was so I could have you when you were older." He saw the blush creep back onto Canada's cheeks again. A laughed slightly and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "And don't tell England what we did tonight. He'd flip."

Yep... Definitely can't tell that to England.


End file.
